


【荷吉】星尘【完结】

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 本故事纯属虚构现代AU，ABO，Mpreg，狗血文渣，不喜勿入傲慢与偏见+单身男子+法律与秩序+Metoo陷入爱情的Tom擅长胡思乱想，脑补能力一流，请别将他的乱想当作真事





	1. 一次晚餐

**Author's Note:**

  * For [永远的D小姐](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E6%B0%B8%E8%BF%9C%E7%9A%84D%E5%B0%8F%E5%A7%90).



> 愿你成为最闪亮的星辰，愿你再不被辜负

在这座闪烁着最多星光见证了最多奇迹的城市，有人说着高尚的言辞，有人摆着光鲜的姿态，有人在追寻逝去的凤凰，有人在抛弃过去的自己……曾经Jake以为方法就藏在哥伦比亚大学的数字媒体实验室和爱尔兰峻峭曲折的海岸线之间，后来他相信时间会改变一切。

十二年是很长的一段时间，演员会成长，会转型，会结婚生子，会拥着伴侣抱着孩子出席一场场放映会和商业活动，用迎着镜头的微笑证明已将过去永远留在身后。把二十岁时爱上的男孩的模样一直印在脑海里对自己的生活有什么好处？如果你曾对着镜子一遍遍排演见到他该如何说出迟来多年的提议，第二天却被告知他已死在公寓里，就算你无数次在梦中回到你们的班芙小镇又有什么用呢？

洛杉矶的夜色能让每个人产生自己正拥有一切的错觉，沃尔夫冈·帕克餐厅的露台散发出玫瑰园里才会有的香气，窗沿连着低垂的天幕，侍酒师倒好酒，又悄无声息地消失在走廊尽头。Jake正在这儿等一个年轻的英国演员，那孩子不比他刚在好莱坞崭露头角时大多少，眉眼透着令人舒服的真诚，笑起来像一颗明亮的星。

Tom一进门就朝他挥手，自在又自信的那种挥手，Jake猜测他肯定知道不是每个年轻人都像他一样能把样式普通的白背心和靛蓝长裤穿得像在秀场闭幕式压轴。他们说的话是所有前辈与后辈在初见寒暄时会说的话，但事情在摆在Tom旁边的菜单被风吹落时发生了变化，他以极敏捷的反应速度抓住菜单，扬起来朝Jake使劲晃，用恰到好处的炫耀口吻说：“嘿，你看见了吗？”

我怎么可能没看见，你就差把它塞到我嘴里了。Jake摩挲着高脚杯，看向Tom雀跃的眼睛，柔光灯在他脸上打出扇形的阴影。英国男孩怎么会笑得比加州的阳光还灿烂？他怎么也下意识地跟着笑起来？最后他回答：“当然啦，你真棒。”

后来他们聊了摄影、编剧罢工和独立电影英雄母体的消解，谈了接下来要进行的合作，约好第二天开个简短的电话会议，分别时Tom握住他的手：“晚安，先生。”后来他对记者说，他在他眼里看见了星尘。


	2. 一个问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom在床上提出一个问题

“他是谁?”

“他?”

“你爱的那个人，能让你为他一辈子不结婚的人。”

Jake声音如常，还挂着一抹浅笑，睫毛微微颤抖：“我只喜欢谈恋爱——”

  
“你骗人。” Tom不满地打断他，随即改变了挺动的频率，有意缓慢地擦过他的敏感点，稍作停留又迅速抽出。Jake浅浅呻吟，纵容他正在进行的折磨。Jake总是包容地听凭年轻后辈作弄，他会跟他开玩笑，和他一起搞幼稚的恶作剧，会温柔地倾听他的烦恼，大方地打开身体，独独不对他敞开心扉。

“我听说了一些事，你和他的事，我不知道是不是真的。” Tom按住他的肩膀，俯身与他对视，那双蒸腾着情欲的眼睛美丽极了，也深情极了。明明与他毫无距离，却像裹着一层坚韧的透明薄膜，扯不断，穿不透。

“这种感觉很不好，你不觉得奇怪吗？我们已经这么亲密了，你清楚我的所有故事，我知道你的一些情况，可还是对你一无所知。”

“所有故事？你才23岁，对你来说因剧透被公关部约谈也算故事。”Jake笑道。

Tom不喜欢他把自己当小孩看待：“十三年前你拍了一部电影，他跟你搭档。” 他不管不顾地说下去，感觉到Jake的身体骤然绷紧，夹得他几乎射出来，“你为什么不跟他在一起? 因为他不爱你，还是他不能标记你? ”

他没能接着问下去，因为Jake猛然翻身把他推倒在床上，也因为他被用力捂住了嘴。Jake骑在他腰间，闭着眼上下起伏。体位骤然的改变让Tom进入得更深，高潮也来得更快。当Jake因极致的快感软了身体松开手，喘息不定地伏在他胸膛上时，Tom才后知后觉地感到两腮被捏得生疼。

“对不起，我真的很抱歉……” Jake小心翼翼地亲吻他的脸颊，尽力不让胡须扎到泛红的位置，自责又愧疚。

“没关系，我不该逼问你不想说的——私事。” Tom摸上他的腰窝，Jake没有接过话题，和他温存了一会儿就说去给他拿毛巾冰敷，匆忙的起身比起回避更像是逃离。Tom看着刚刚射进去的精液顺着Jake大腿根流下，他想，下次他再捂我的嘴，我得做点什么才行。


	3. 一次亲吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为EW拍摄封面时，一次落空的亲吻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二人称 老吉视角

你们面对面坐着，他忽然朝你逼近。起初你以为他又在开玩笑，像在片场一样突然做个鬼脸吓唬你，于是你维持着原本的姿势，一如往常，笑着等他出招。

你没想到他会微微偏过头，将目光聚焦在你鼻尖以下。他不再笑场，没有犹豫，以索吻的姿态朝你的嘴唇坚定进发，逐渐占据了你全部视线。

你听见按快门的声音骤然增加，还夹杂着小声的惊呼。你全身绷紧，用眼神无声地示意他别闹了。他固执地忽略你的提醒，神情认真而专注，好像不是在拍摄杂志封面，而是和你身处某部浪漫爱情喜剧的片场等待导演喊cut。

他离你越来越近，你觉得脸颊热烫，心口洋溢的喜悦和翻涌的浪潮催促你闭上眼睛迎合他的吻，理智却驱使你转过身面向镜头，让他扑了个空。他和你依旧默契，配合着你移开视线，迅速将上半身后撤，和你拉开完全符合社交礼仪的安全距离。

但你注意到他有一瞬的失措，想用右手触碰你的手腕，在贴近前又如触电般缩回去，攥着拳落在桌边。你垂下眼，盯着浅蓝的桌面看，装作你从没期盼过他能将手放在你肩背处、用力吻下去一样。


	4. 一个答案

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom执着地想知道关于某个问题的答案，为此他用了一点小手段

Tom把套子打了个结，准确地扔进桌下的垃圾桶里。他转身想就此开个小玩笑，却看见Jake按着小腹，眉毛纠结地拧成一团。

“弄疼你了？”他把手搭在Jake手上，轻轻揉着那块干燥的肌肤，“我进得太深了吗？”

“通过炫耀来关心别人的方式还真让人感动。”Jake笑道，把他拽倒，让他躺在自己因刚结束的情事起伏不定的胸膛上。Tom的下巴被他的胸毛淹没，视线尽头被胡须阻挡。Jake是个毛发和欲望一样旺盛、原则和帝国大厦一样坚固的成熟男人，永远不会回答不想回答的问题，每一次做爱都让他更清楚地意识到他们之间的区别。

“如果我伤到你了，你得告诉我——”

“悠着点，男孩。”

Jake伸出食指摇了摇，禁止Tom继续讨论他的性器官。这双骨节分明的手上除了腕表外没出现过任何饰物，从没戴过戒指，从没订过婚？也许就因为他把每一任女友都当小孩看才结不成婚。 _我想得太大声了吗？我会不会不小心把这些话说出来从而毁掉我们的关系？_ 等Tom意识到自己在做什么时，他已经用Jake的手指堵住自己的嘴，舌头以一种不算卫生但绝对色情的方式，从关节舔舐到指尖。感受到对方想抽出手指，他迅速咬住了它，一点不温柔地展示了强大的咬合能力。

“请放下武器，释放人质，汉尼拔先生。”Jake曲起腿，没被咬住的手比成枪，顶在他额头。

Tom心想，原来他的手是敏感带，原来他也有扮酷失败的时候，如果他没在硬起来后试图用腿遮掩勃起，台词会更有说服力的。于是他释放出一点信息素，环住Jake的腰，压制他试图拉开两人间距离的行动，另一只手摸向交缠着的下身，摸到另一把枪管热烫的枪。Jake双手发抖，脸色潮红，喘息也渐渐粗重，在略显粗暴的爱抚下很快达到高潮。

Jake得到了想要的，他也会得到他想要的。Tom绕过性器，滑到身后的穴口，摩挲着红肿湿透的褶皱，偶尔探进去两根指头，在内壁上毫无技巧地胡乱戳刺。他注视着Jake的目光滚烫，抵在他下腹的阴茎烧灼着翻腾的情欲，好像下一秒就会不管不顾地顶入，直接破开那一圈溃败防线，侵略他最脆弱的器官。

“停下——”

Tom的牙齿和手指配合默契地继续进攻，用眼神询问 _“为什么？”_

“我不想。”

Tom的信息素浓度骤然升高，无声暗示他 _“回答错误”_ 。

“你不需要早点睡倒时差吗？”

Tom在他内壁上狠狠刮了一下，示意他继续 _“找借口”_ 。

“我受不了，如果你非要知道——疼，你进得太深了……”Jake终于松口，回答了在最开始就该回答的问题。说完他就闭上眼，像从此都会因这两句极度羞耻的话无法在他面前抬头一样。

 _这就对了。_ Tom满意地收起所有进攻，吻上Jake汗水涔涔的额头，又趴回他怀里。刚才他失控了，不理智地用近乎胁迫的手段得到了他想要的答案，可他从哪本书里看过“有时候因爱而失去控制，也是控制生活的表现”的说法？

Jake没有睁眼，他含糊地说了句“Alpha啊”，将手指上的唾液擦在始作俑者的脸上。


	5. 两个电话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom听到Jake打电话

活动结束得比计划早很多，Tom买了一些特色小吃带回酒店。也许因为天气太热，拍摄计划太紧张，最近Jake总是难掩疲惫，这让他有点担心。

套房的客厅没有开灯，里间门半掩着，Tom隐约看见Jake站在床前，焦躁地拢了几下头发，指间夹着一根未点的烟。

Tom站在原地屏住呼吸，他无意偷窥前辈的私生活，他只想知道Jake平时以什么状态独处，想知道那副暗藏微妙距离感的面具是不是只戴给他一个人看。

Jake几次想点烟，最后都放弃了。他坐回床上，从衣袋里掏出手机。从他最常用的柔和腔调中，Tom猜出对方准是他的私人助理: “请帮我预约一个检查，明天早上。不，这次换成Dr.Mehta，Mehta Williams。好，谢谢你，晚安。”

很快他又拨通了另一个电话，在等待对方应答的几十秒内，他叹的气比老爸看他参加的那期《对口型大作战》时还多。

他肯定在为那个人不接电话而着急。Tom想，竟然有人舍得晾着他，他/她是谁，前女友还是他正在追求的人?

因为专心推理对方的身份，Tom错过了他的一段独白，只听清最后一句话的最后一个单词:“……意外。”

不必亲耳听，Tom都能猜出对方的声音有多震耳欲聋、情绪有多难以控制，让Jake无法忍受地把手机拿得离耳朵老远:“嘿，冷静点，我现在要挂掉，等你能像个成年人一样跟我讨论的时候再打来。”

不知那个人说了什么甜言蜜语，Jake笑起来，长出一口气，瞬间忘掉几秒钟前还在威胁要挂电话:“就那么一次，我以为不会有问题，我打过针的。”他很懊恼，但Tom敏锐地听出了一点喜悦，他平时也会用嫌弃的语气炫耀快乐的事。

接下来就再没有喜悦的感情成分在，Jake声音急促，极力维护某个被对方口诛笔伐的第三者:“我自己解决，这不关别人的事，他是最不该被责怪的人……得了吧，他才多大，怎么可能懂这些? 而且从……之后，我就很难……”

Tom被这段话中隐含的信息量震住了，Jake换了一种陌生的语气，恶狠狠地威胁:“……让你保守秘密就这么难吗? 别告诉Maggie，别告诉任何人，要是被我发现你打了不该打的电话，发了不该发的邮件，我发誓我会把你嘴缝上。”

* * *

Tom急忙往外跑，在里门打开时将购物袋藏在身后，将难以掩饰的失措归结到藏食物未果上:“Surprise！”

“你回来得真早。”Jake有一瞬失神，喜悦惊慌交替闪过，很快化为温柔的笑意，“别藏嘛，买了什么好东西?”

Tom把袋子递给他:“高热量高糖分，你吃完得跟我一起健身。”

“别再炫耀你的体力了，年轻人。”Jake委婉地拒绝他，“接下来一周我都只想好好睡觉。”

Tom识趣地告辞，他看出Jake眼里藏着太多他读不懂的情绪，或许他只是不想让他懂。回到房间，他例行跟父母弟弟通了电话，嘱咐Harry别跑得太远，温习了一遍剧本。做完这一切后，他拿出笔记本，将浏览器设置为无痕模式，输入Mehta Williams的名字。

谷歌浏览器搜索到138，970个结果，34篇学术论文，两本著作和一个维基百科页面，维基第一行介绍赫然写着“加州产科医师协会负责人。”


	6. 三次内射

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom推算出孩子的事后，兴高采烈地跑去找Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情节酸爽 狗血慎入

Jake不是风流成性、同时跟多个人保持肉体关系的花花公子，就算他真是那种人，Tom相信在遇到自己后，他也不会再有其他床伴。现在的关键问题在于，Jake没有通过正常沟通告诉他，而他也不知道孩子到底是什么时候怀上的。

这让Tom没底气直接冲进他房间兴师问罪，他可问不出“嘿刚才我偷听到你打电话，你为什么不告诉我这事? 还有你什么时候怀上的来着”这种极不绅士极不礼貌的话。

Tom决定先解决难度较小的问题。他合上电脑，翻来覆去地回忆他们的情事，将所有成结内射的场景一一提取出来。

第一次过程不算愉快，他触及了Jake最不愿被外人触碰的软肋，年长男人迅速跑去浴室清理，他为打破尴尬说的那句“记得吃药”反而让气氛变得更加尴尬。Jake全裸着，雾气氤氲的蓝眼睛盯住他，似笑非笑地答：“我用节育器。”

第二次在拍摄完他识破神秘客真面目的戏后，说不清是戏里的情感延伸到戏外，还是戏外的纠缠让他们难以出戏，他推倒了正认真对台词的Jake。高潮后他无法抑制地流泪，Jake搂住他，轻声叹气：“这件衬衫算是毁了。”

第三次发生在森林公园露营地的帐篷里，他们偷偷溜去水晶湖，在洛杉矶璀璨的星空下聊彼此的童年、演艺经历和未来。Jake主动骑在他腰间，抓着他的手摸上自己胸膛。成结后他故意小幅度挺动两下，Jake在他肩头狠狠咬了一口。

第四次本该发生在昨天深夜，在他发现Jake的手也是敏感带、甚至会因自己的舔舐湿得一塌糊涂以后。可Jake求饶的模样难得一见，他心软地放他一马。现在想来，Jake那时就察觉到身体的变化了，腹痛肯定是因为之前的性爱伤到了脆弱的胚芽。

算算时间，这孩子肯定是在森林公园怀上的。他还记得早上醒来后在垃圾袋里看见的针剂，也许那时Jake刚好取出了节育器，出游计划又是临时制定的，他只能打避孕针救急。但由于剂量不够、抗药性或其他原因，避孕针失效了，等他回到酒店再吃药，已经来不及。

Tom从床上跳起来，攥着拳低吼，激动得想来个后空翻。他紧张地转了好几圈，才想起打开衣柜挑件衣服。

T恤牛仔裤，不行，太幼稚，我要当爸爸了，得严肃一点；

衬衫西装，不行，太呆板，我要当爸爸了，我要展现成熟格调；

背心运动裤，不行，太活泼，我要当爸爸了，不是去健身房玩的；  
……

最后他穿了他们在帕克餐厅初次见面时的那套衣服，他满心想着给Jake一个突然袭击，奔向电梯的速度快得惊人，真正的Peter Parker看到也会称赞一声wow。

* * *

电梯门打开后，Tom看见一个戴兜帽口罩加墨镜的瘦高男人从Jake的套房走出来，像扛枪一样把一大捧玫瑰花扛在肩上，径直跑进VIP通道。男人跑得太快，走廊灯光太昏暗，Tom没看清他的模样，只觉得对方背影眼熟，行为居心叵测。他悄悄跟上去，很快就跟丢了。

也许只是一个被拒绝的普通追求者，但Jake给他开门时只穿着浴袍，洗去发胶的头发软软垂在额前，他眼眶微红，嗓音沙哑：“这么晚了，有事？”

“没什么，我想——你想不想喝点酒……一个人待着肯定很闷吧。”

“我泡了一个多小时的澡，看完了《帝国大厦》。所以答案是，不。”

Tom望进他波澜不惊的蓝眼睛，他想问Jake，你知不知道你的声音听上去像刚哭过，又像刚经历了一场激烈的情事？你知不知道我亲眼看见一个拿着求爱礼物的男人从你屋里鬼鬼祟祟地走出去？你知不知道你腹中的孩子有一半Holland的基因而你于情于理都该将它的存在告知另一个父亲？你知不知道你所做的事情，无论有心还是无意都太过伤人？但最后他只问了一句：“你有没有什么重要的事，想跟我说？”

如韦斯·安德森的老派慢镜头一般，Jake浓密的长睫毛闪了闪，垂下头笑了。在Tom看来，那是他骗走一个男孩赤诚的心又将他拒之门外的标志性笑容：“明天，明天我再告诉你。”


	7. 番外一：一次对话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拿玫瑰花的不速之客，在夺门而逃前和Jake进行的一次对话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对话体，搞笑风

“你怎么来了？你的禁闭期结束了？ ”

“我想你现在需要过来人的陪伴。放心，没人跟着，我跑得很快，他们都以为我还在Top of the Hub啃龙虾呢。”

“万一被拍到——”

“你就说我是Ryan Gosling，准备在洛杉矶开花店。”

“……”

“别客气，也别爱我，小虫会吃醋的。”

“……这些花是怎么回事，你洗劫了洛杉矶所有高中的啦啦队长的储物柜吗？”

“送我老婆的，不过你可以拿一朵，祝你再也不用哀求我给你介绍女友了。”

“我什么时候求过你？”

“你什么时候没在求我？去年万圣节，前年感恩节，大前年的圣诞节……”

“花收下了，你走吧。”

“我刚进来！诶，你之前在洗澡吗？”

“没有，我穿着浴袍拿着沐浴液是为给国庆日游行彩排——我当然在洗澡！”

“那为什么浴缸里有根按摩棒？哇！好粗，还带凸点，Mr.Gyllenhaal，你可比当年在空间站的时候开放多啦！”

“……现在我把你的头按进浴缸，会有人来救你吗？”

“我个人非常不建议你这么做。真的，明年我还要参加小情人的150周岁生日呢，我得带着脑袋去啊！”

“坐下。”

“哇，你这颐指气使的模样越来越让人难以忍受了。他呢？被你气跑了？哦，别跟我说你还没告诉他。”

“现在坦白只会让情况更复杂。”

“那也比你一直瞒着他要好。说真的，几个月了？你的腹肌还在吗？你胖了多少？五斤？十斤？ ”

“不知道。”

“什么叫不知道？”

“明早做完检查才能了解具体情况，现在我唯一能告诉你的就是我怀孕了。”

“意外怀孕。”

“随你怎么说。”

“好吧，你准备什么时候告诉他？”

“明天。或者，看情况。”

“听不懂，你刚才说的是英文吗？”

“……我感觉不太好，真的。前两天我还在抽烟，做爱，喝咖啡，吊着威亚飞来飞去……差不多把所有孕初期不该做的事都做了个遍，怎么会有我这么差劲的父亲。”

“但小家伙还老老实实呆在你肚子里，对不对？”

“暂时在，我不知道以后会变成什么样。也许它因为我的疏忽大意无法健康发育，也许它根本就没法存活。”

“你是不是把高中生物课都翘了，胚胎的自然选择规律是我们无法更改的。再说谁能知道以后怎么样？你的小男友啃仰望星空派的时候知道他以后会搞大你的肚子吗？别给自己太大压力，Jake，你情绪这么差，再健康的孩子都会变抑郁。”

“……你的安慰可真有效。”

“那不叫安慰，现在，靠到这块比你结实一百倍的胸肌上才是安慰。”

“你闻起来像被香水煮过。”

“那是我的信息素！哦对了，下次你再跟我说什么私房话，别提做爱，我不想了解你的性生活。”

“我没说过。”

“你说了，你这个欲求不满的……美人。”

“呃——”

“怎么，不喜欢这个称呼？难道我要叫你老家伙？”

“不，刚才真的很疼。”

“嘘，嘘，放松点，那是你的小宝宝在造房子呐。它要扩张房屋面积，好容纳自己越来越膨胀的身躯，直到把你完全撑开。”

“……我绝对会为此做半年噩梦。”

“有蜘蛛侠保护，你怕什么。但我建议你，无论明天检查结果怎么样，你都要第一时间告诉他。”

“我会的，但我确实有些害怕，好吧，我很害怕——承认这一点真丢脸，我感觉身体变得越来越陌生。”

“没什么丢脸的，害怕很正常。你现在的这些表现都是激素作用，荷尔蒙、信息素之类的。你需要alpha的信息素安抚，也需要你男友的陪伴。先说清楚，别依赖我，我可替代不了他的作用。”

“我没邀请你陪我上产床。”

“那我倒很愿意。我是说，你不能推开他，你要增加他的参与感。Jake，你得让他和你一起体验孕育生命的过程，这样他才能懂得你为此承受了多少，付出了什么。”

“嗯。”

“太敷衍了！噫，这是眼泪吗？你哭了！”

“没有。”

“荷尔蒙，我懂，但我还是要拍张照存着——哎别扔，别，我错了！”

“现在你手机归我了。”

“其实你不肯告诉他，不止因为担心孩子吧。你怕他不想抚养，怕他希望你去打掉孩子……”

“我了解他是什么样的人。”

“所以你更怕他会为承担责任标记你、和你结婚，即使他根本没做好成为父亲的准备，即使这一切将彻底打乱他的职业规划和生活。但你清楚这就是他做得出来的事。”

“……别说了。”

“好吧，我闭嘴，你来告诉我你还在怕什么。说出来吧，一个人承受有什么好处？你以为我们在演什么苦情戏吗？”

“没人想22岁就跟合作对象结婚……或许，或许我只是不希望成为他迫不得已的选择。感情不该有任何勉强，一点点都不能有，否则不仅伤害他，也是对我自己的侮辱。”

“哇哦，这可太——太矫情了。”

“也有比较实际的，记得’第25号协定’吗? ”

“不能因怀孕影响宣传任务之类的? 事实上宣传周期总是比合同规定的长，而且从来没人给alpha演员签别让伴侣受孕的条约——你居然签了那鬼东西！”

“还在谈判中，最迟明晚开会讨论，痛苦煎熬的事总会集中在一起。”

“如果你的little tiny Tom也参加，能不能有所帮助？咦，你是怎么做到一边靠着我一边怒视我还不至于扭到脖子的？”

“你手机是不是静音了。”

“当然啦，我一向如此，我怎么能允许别人打扰我和你的温存时光呢。 ”

“上面显示七个未接来电。”

“……你怎么不早告诉我！”

“不想打扰我们的温存时光——我刚看到。”

“好吧老实说我是偷跑出来的，现在他们要派直升机把我遣送回加拿大。快帮我把床单拧成绳子，我来拆掉窗户……”

“拿我的卡走VIP通道。”

“我爱你！别跟任何人说我来过！”

“快走吧。”

“即使是你的小男友也不行，你知道他守不住任何秘密。最后提一个小建议，把胡子刮掉，越快越好，越干净越好。”

“……又不会真让我变年轻。”

“但能让你更，怎么说来着，我见犹怜？”


	8. 四次亲吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom想起他和Jake在某段时期内的四次亲吻，直到他接到了电话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情节酸爽，狗血慎入，He结尾

“如果我等不及，现在就想听你说呢。”

Tom把手撑在门框上，事实证明，他从纪录片里学到的这种通过扩大身体面积增强气势的肢体语言还算管用。Jake俯身抱住他，炽热的呼吸点燃了他可怜的耳垂：“进来，这儿可不是谈话的好地方。”

他本想答应，直到他的视线越过Jake肩头，落在被遗忘在桌边的一朵红玫瑰上，这让他胸膛间涌动的热血瞬间凉下去，轻轻推了推试图搂他进屋的男人。即使知道自己态度的转变有多突兀，回绝的时机有多扫前辈的颜面，Tom依然坚定地说：“我想，还是算了。你说得对，确实太晚了。”

Jake上下唇微微开阖，许久都没发出声音，像找不出回应的措辞，像过薄的唇瓣支撑不住气流的涌动。Tom曾听说“这种人的感情和唇形一样贫瘠”的说法，他头一次憎恨自己从没相信过，现在和未来也不打算相信。

“你早点休息，晚安。”Tom像来时一样迅速地跑掉了，他没敢回头看他的表情，怕一旦再被那双眼睛捕获，就又会落入辨不清柔情还是假意的陷阱，继续让生死命运全依赖于他的心情。

Jake应该是蜘蛛才对，编织了一张温柔的网，坐在中央静候像Tom一样积极的猎物上钩。猎物自以为能穿破重重阻碍汲取甜美的蜜液，又怎会想到，被蛛丝绑缚后，随之而来的是无望的等待，比坐在电话机旁苦守试镜结果还要煎熬。

就晾他一晚上，让他也尝尝被拒绝的滋味，让他也知道被一双眼的温柔凝视折磨得难以入眠有多难受。Tom想着，赌气地将鞋子踢在地上。反正他们还有的是时间，等明天Jake做完检查回到片场后，他会迎上去，大方揽住他的肩，假装不经意地朝他腹部瞥一眼，模仿他的笑脸和语气：“嗨，昨晚睡得好吗？你想跟我说什么来着？”

* * *

但他显然低估了自己对他的渴望与关注。第二天，Jon Watts对所有人说，Jake请假回去看望家人，中午就会回来，Tom就在脑海中无法抑制地幻想出一幕幕可能出现的无法收拾的场景。

即使Jake只缺席不到半天，即使他在清晨发完“早安，Jackie”的信息后收到那人如常的回复“早安，little tiny Tom”，他依然为这个将一切都收敛于厚厚屏障之中的男人心烦意乱，像得了重度强迫症一样将目光聚焦在紧贴在“Tom”后的蜘蛛侠emoji。

Jake说过，那是他最爱的表情，因为他年轻时差一点就演了Peter Parker，生命中的遗憾总会让人铭记更久。Tom则说希望表情设计团队把神秘客戴头盔的戏服造型emoji化，他绝对能用一辈子。

一辈子。

多么遥不可及的承诺，只有涉世未深的青年才会轻易说出口，只有陷入热恋中的情侣才会乐此不疲地争相发誓，而Jake不相信：“用不了多久你就不喜欢了，一生太长。”

Tom还记得当时自己走上前，仰起头，试图用唇齿证明他的喜欢能有多持久。Jake没躲闪，调动出他在《夜行者》里威逼上司的阴冷眼神，阻断了他进攻的意图。他呆呆地站在那儿，看对方弯下腰笑得喘不过气，每一根神经都在嘲笑自己的胆量。

但他怎么可能会一直被吓退，Jake又怎么可能一直把持得住界限？在如愿得到对方身体前，他们共有过四次亲吻，每一次都与性爱无关，每一次都让他们朝最终合谋的沉沦更进一步。

初吻开始于一场年长者的挑衅，Jake调侃他的年纪，说他可能都不知道亲吻时要用鼻子换气。而他放弃单词勾连的单调语句，改用行动证明，他将戴着蛛网纹路的手放在Jake肩背处，摩挲着那块绷得僵直的肌肉，不管不顾地吻上去，胡须扎得他两颊生疼，他仍想永远把整张脸埋进这片扎人的丛林。

Tom表现得不错，但还不够好，因为他轻易就把控制权交给了经验更丰富的Jake。年长男人会舔他的牙床，一边勾住他的小舌一边释放信息素，恰到好处地迎合他的欲望。等他们气喘吁吁地分开，Tom随手抓起沙发上的帽子遮住下身，支吾许久才挤出三个单词。Jake的手指敲打在沙发靠背上，像刻意的诱惑，又像随性的习惯，笑着将他的话重复了一遍：“明天见。”

这次热吻让Tom沉醉其中，很快他就有了第二次练习技术的机会。采访前的休息室里，Jake穿着一件深蓝色的高领毛衣，让Tom无法把眼睛从他胸前移开。他忍不住问道：“屋里有点干，需要我帮你开加湿器吗？”Jake惊讶地摇头，Tom不在意他有没有听出自己话中的暗示意味，直接吻上他，润湿了他干涩的唇。

第三次在Tom的发情期，他回拖车注射抑制剂，Jake来看他。他讲起初恋女友在分手后寄给他的明信片，学成熟男性追忆已成往事的似水年华。Jake早看出他的故作老成，对他想惹人吃醋的心思一清二楚，但他依然俯下身，把安抚性的吻烙在Tom嘴唇上。等Tom起身迎合，他猛地后撤，晃晃手中的冰啤酒：“要迟到了。”

第四次他决定报复回去。如果一个alpha经常带着弟弟去前辈房间乱晃，搞清楚他什么时候发情并不算难事。他算准了他最难熬的那一天，打了足量的抑制剂，拉着Harry过去东拉西扯。Jake不会拒绝少年的要求，也无法抗拒青年贴近的身躯，只能默默忍受着煎熬。趁着Harry跑进里间玩咖啡机的功夫，他拽着Tom的帽衫，想把他拉到怀里亲吻。等他迫切地迎上来，Tom在心里默数两秒，喊了一声“Harry”。Jake迅速把他推开，对他作出“小混蛋”的口型。

* * *

身体水乳交融后，他们亲吻的次数更多了，每一次都让他想要珍藏终生。可Jake不喜欢这样的比喻，他不相信永恒的存在，不接受年轻的誓言，似乎只愿将那些身体接触的瞬间封存于回忆……

Tom握紧了手机，直到他被掌心的震动唤回现实。打来电话的人并不是他期待的那个，而是一个未知号码。女声甜美动听，像所有尽职的秘书一样，努力在急促的喘息中维持稳定情绪：“你好，Mr.Holland？请问你是Jake Gyllenhaal的alpha吗？”

“是！我是——虽然我们没有完成最终标记，但我确实是他的alpha。”

对方迟疑地一顿，他听见话筒中传来高跟鞋加速跑、轮子摩擦地面和哗啦哗啦翻找纸页的声音：“哦，那么你现在是否有时间来威廉姆斯诊疗室？他有一项治疗项目需要你签字，我们希望你能尽快赶来。”

那些炽热的亲吻、不甘的委屈、肌肤接触的温度顷刻烟消云散，Tom的幻想崩塌了。直到他站在那栋冰冷雪白的建筑对面，他仍不知道他怎么从Jon那里请到半天假，不知道怎么抵达的终点，也不知道自己从何时起便泪流满面。


	9. 一个误会

Tom摇摇晃晃地走进接待室，一个穿黑色套装的年轻姑娘迅速跑过来：“Mr.Holland，在这里，我叫Jenna，麻烦你跟我去——”

“不用客套了，快带我去见他。”Tom打断她，神情恍惚得像在用幻觉说话，“自然流产还是意外？”

“什么流产？”Jenna茫然地反问。

Tom完全没理会她，拽着Jenna往前跑，边跑边自顾自提出一连串疑问：“不过不重要，他活着就好……他现在在哪儿？手术室还是病房？有人陪着他吗？需要输血吗？他情况还好吗？”

“先生，他就在对面的B座D区等候。”Jenna终于找到一个能回答的问题，赶快抢过话头，“情况比较紧急，对方似乎催得很紧。Mehta医生特别嘱咐你一定要尽快到，她还让我带这份资料给你，希望你进去前做好充分的心理准备……”

Jenna边说边塞给他一沓塑封文件，Tom机械地抓住，继续拖着她跑。见Jenna的七厘米高跟敲在地板上，每一步都迈得格外艰难，Tom索性松开手，自己翻过栏杆，躲过一排轮椅和几名试图上前拦住他的护士，直奔一楼B座，留Jenna在他身后徒劳地大喊：“先生，等等我，你得先登记——”

* * *

没有敲门，没有问候，一切社交礼仪都不再重要，Tom直接推开VIP包间的大门，目光立刻聚焦到Jake身上。他的爱人穿着白衬衣西裤，正靠在沙发上闭目养神，眼底一圈青黑色昭示着他此刻的疲惫虚弱，茶几上摊开一堆凌乱的文件，一条揉皱的领带，还有面包、培根和一盒果汁。

没给对方任何反应时间，Tom直接冲过去抱住了他，他没敢用太大力气，仍引得Jake在他怀里挣动了一下。

“对不起。”

“对不起。”

他们同时向对方道歉，但Tom随即闭紧嘴巴，抓住他的手紧挨他坐下。Jake轻咳一声，像不习惯青年如此近距离的凝视和如此乖巧听话的举动一般：“对不起，我很抱歉在这种场合，以一种不太体面的方式告知你这件事。”他的唇紧紧抿成一线，眼里泛起水光，“我怀孕了，但——”

“我会签字。”

“……什么？”Jake想抽回手，但Tom用了最大力气攥着他的手腕，那一圈肌肤已经泛红，此刻没有人在意，“Tom，现在不是逞英雄的时候。我不会要求你立刻做出回答，你至少先听我说完。”

“只要医生同意，无论你做出什么决定，我都会签字。”Tom终于无法忍受地哭了出来，哽咽着看向Jake，“接到电话的时候，我以为你出事了，我脑海里一直不停地出现你躺在手术室里的样子，奄奄一息，满地鲜血。直到刚才我看见你在这儿，你就在我怀里，我才明白，这一切都与孩子无关。无论有没有它，我最不想做的事就是放开你——”

“……你这话很吓人，也很感人。但我觉得你误——”Jake伸手擦去他脸上流不尽的泪水，又被按住了手。

“我没有误会任何事。”Tom亲他的手背，将自己的泪水和他的汗水一并吻尽，“我很抱歉昨晚那么对你，我只顾自己的情绪，没体谅到你正置身于多么煎熬的境地，我太幼稚了！”

说完，他将不属于他的两只手小心地放下，隔着衬衣深情地亲吻Jake的小腹、胸膛、嘴唇和眼窝，在眼睫处多停顿了几秒。接着他蹲在地上，拿过茶几上的碳素笔，在摊开的文件右下角签上Tom Holland。

“你再也别想把我赶走，我会一直陪着你，照顾你，直到死亡将我们分开！”合上笔帽，整理好文件，Tom仰起头看向Jake，“当然，这些可以以后再说。现在我希望你能先给我陪你做手术的机会。”

“很抱歉我不能给你这个机会。孩子很健康，我也没必要流掉他。我没说完的话是，第25号协议补充条款规定，直到电影院线发行结束，我都不能跟你公开关系。”Jake用下巴点了点茶几上的文件，“这些是他们刚刚送过来的协议书、会议记录和相关法律条文，事出突然，我一直在上边做检查，只能拜托Mehta医生打电话给你。”

Tom呆呆地蹲在他面前，现在他不仅感觉不到自己的腿，连舌头和大脑也一并封闭了：“……啊，所以孩子很好，你也很好……你只需要我过来签一份保密协议？”

“是的，不过刚才你好像把名字签在无痛分娩科普手册上了。”

* * *

Mehta医生的办公室内，实习生Jenna低着头，小声回答：“你去开会前告诉我的，我要打给Holland先生，让他赶快过来，因为Gyllenhaal先生有一项重要的Therapeutic regimen需要他签字……”

“我说的是Confidentiality agreement！保密协议，不是治疗项目，你连这两个单词都分不清？！”Mehta再也顾不得风度，怒吼出声，吓得来送报告的两名实习生飞快跑出门。


	10. 一次自慰

“ 我查了一些资料，以前照顾我妈妈的时候也积攒了点经验。呃，我们尤其得注意血糖和血压的问题。你绝对不能吃那些含糖量高的食物，不管多想吃都不行。 ”Tom 严肃地盯着他，手中挥舞一个笔记本，里面夹着果糖含量表和韩国特色食物大全，每款小吃旁都用英文标注出糖分和口感。

Jake 点头： “ 虽然你是在变相说我老，但我记住了。 ”

“ 如果有你一闻就反胃的东西，给我就行。 ”Tom 又拿出节目流程单，说真的，一只不比手掌大多少的本子里怎么能装下这么多东西？

“ 好。 ”

“ 这很重要，别为了礼貌或节目效果吃下去，别委屈自己的胃口。 ” 青年目光灼灼，仿佛已目击了好莱坞影星在镜头前呕吐的直播事故。

“ 我从不委屈自己。 ”Jake 试图把内容量惊人的笔记本从对方手中夺过来，以失败告终， “ 交给营养师就好，你没必要这么紧张。 ”

Tom 露出小奶狗被主人冷落后的受伤神情： “ 你又要推开我了，别这么对我，我只是想照顾你们 ——”

Jake 举手投降，决定用杀手锏对付他的狗狗眼攻击。他把 Tom 拉过来，让他鼓起的腮帮贴上自己最近总隐隐胀痛的胸口： “ 舒服吗？ ”

“ 舒服，舒服得我喘不上气了。 ”Tom 很快找到存在感过强的乳尖，隔着背心舔上去，啃噬那个过分敏感的器官。等 Jake 的呻吟难耐地拔高、把他的头往身下推时，他想起什么似的迅速直起身，脸蒸得通红， “…… 等等，不行！还不到三个月呢。 ”

“ 我可等不到三个月的时候！ ”Jake 咬牙切齿地脱掉背心， “ 除非你喜欢看我自慰，而不是现在过来上我。 ”

小孩子才做选择，成年人什么都想试试。 Tom 像刚被抓进审讯室一样一动不动，真诚地对执法警察坦白自己的某种特殊癖好： “ 我确实很喜欢，要不，你 **自己** 来一次？ ”

“ 请你再说一遍？！ ”

“ 我想看你 **自己做** 。 ”

Tom 盯着他，显出 alpha 有求必应的担当，在 Jake 回以粗口前不停顿地说下去： “ 我查过资料，孕初期 omega 性欲增强是激素导致的，插入式性交不安全，也不是必需的。但没人比你更了解自己的身体，你可以先试试手指，实在觉得难受，我再帮你用按摩棒，或者跳蛋，以免伤到孩子。 ”

他是怎么做到一边红着脸一边目光坚定地说出这种羞耻要求的？他回答得如此迅速如此认真，仿佛在说 “ 哦我太爱蜘蛛侠这个角色了 ” 或者 “ 我希望能给大家带来温暖和支持 ” 一样。 Jake 脑内弹幕飞速滑过，同时发现下身因他这段学术建议变得更湿，胸口的酸痛也明显得再难忽视。

_ You'll pay for it 。 _

他恶狠狠地盯住始作俑者，手往身后探去。


	11. 一封邮件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom收到了一封标有Gyllenhaal's private recording的垃圾邮件，以此为开端，他们的关系迈入危险的深渊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗血再度来袭，前方高虐预警  
> 原创反派上线，没有一个角色是龙套（别误会真的是个没营养的搞笑番

**Leave me out with the waste**

**This is not what I do**

Tom本以为它只是一封最常见的垃圾邮件。

每个人都会收到类似的邮件，无论你是学生、售货员还是在拍广告间隙打开笔电摸鱼的准爸爸。它偶尔出现在Gmail绿色小商标的栏目里，标题中夹带耸人听闻的字眼。等你点开，它会贴心地告诉你，你可以将它转发给朋友，也可为其加注星标以保存在收件箱中。

就在准备像往常一样忽略它时，Tom突然在标题中发现了一个熟悉的名字：“You can't miss this! Gyllenhaal's private recording!”

哇哦，现在广告商为了推广可真卖力！Tom点开邮件，没忍住笑出声来，跟他合作的年轻模特狐疑地往他这边看了一眼。

正文没什么营养，和最常见的引流广告一样：西装革履的男人在使用MacBook工作，底下有一行看不懂的韩语。它与众不同的地方在于有附件，Tom毫不犹豫地点击下载，他今天非得听听Gyllenhaal的私密录音不可。

附件不带病毒，并非某种色情视频，只是一通断断续续的电话录音，夹杂着嗡嗡的电流声、吉他声、开关门和摩擦地面之类的杂音。但Tom听得很清楚，那是Jake愿意做个难搞的boss时的腔调，冷硬无情，令人望而生畏：“你认为我一个人不能抚养孩子吗？我不需要怜悯，你也没资格指点我的人生……”

一阵嘈杂的背景音过后，Jake的语气软下去，柔和却疲惫：“Tom Holland，他是个最体贴的好男孩……但我没法爱上……你不能强迫我爱别人，对不对……”

“嗯，这很不舒服，我指的是我们受到的那些关注——当然，我总能轻易感受到我们年龄的差距……交流变得很困难……”

“这么多年，我已经没有感觉了……”

Tom合上笔电的力道太大了些，半个休息室的人都朝他看过来。他勉强挤出笑容，心知此刻脸上的表情一定比哭还难看。他说了几个笑话，又把电脑打开，删掉邮件，退出账号，关机，将笔电扔进背包，整整一天都为此闷闷不乐。

* * *

“嗨，little Tom，今天情绪不高啊，你不会中暑了吧？” Geoffrey从他身后冒出头来，他还穿着拍摄时的三角泳衣，坐下后亲昵地拍了拍Tom的额头。

“没有，我有点累。”Tom递过去一瓶啤酒，看见Geoffrey手中捧着一本画册，装帧精致，封面是托腮凝视镜头的Jonathan Demme，“这是什么书？”

“哦，前一阵子出的纪念画册，都是已经去世的老古董啦。”Geoffrey大方地翻开给他看，“Barbara Billingsley，Murphy……这是Doris Day，据说她还跟里根有一段呢——里根是我们的第40任总统。”

“哥们儿，我是英国人，我也学过历史，我知道里根是谁好不好？”Tom示意他往后翻，一幅黑白人像出现。

Geoffrey像没察觉到他躲闪的目光一样，继续介绍：“你应该很熟悉吧，DC Comics的经典角色，我敢说——咦，原来他和我叔叔一天生日哎，我叔叔也是4月4出生的，老天怎么没让他也拿个奥斯卡呢？不然我也能沾沾光，不至于沦落到一天要试十几次装的地步啊！”

Tom勉强笑了笑：“我都不知道怎么吐槽好了，你可别把这话发到ins上去。”他又跟Geoffrey翻了几页画册，感慨一下人世无常和制作组的下午茶比英国的好吃，就找借口回房了。

他不能再待下去，他需要一点空间独处，需要一个人喝点酒，更需要一些时间理清曾被他忽略如今意外获知的信息。

* * *

4月4日。

一个很耳熟的日期。

他怎么能忘记4月4日呢？那天他在森林公园里和Jake一起醒来，紧贴着彼此温热的躯体，借着熹微的晨光又做了一次。他还记得前一晚，Jake在水晶湖畔支起一顶小型军绿色帐篷，Tom把从酒店顺走三明治和橘子汽水分给他一半，他们像所有偷跑出来约会的年轻情侣一样依偎着，吐槽加州炎热的天气，笑话导演唱《When Your Lips Are So Close》跑调跑到了墨西哥还不自知……

Tom只顾陶醉于Jake难得的主动和愉悦的骑乘经历，他从没把性爱和发生日期建立联系。谁会把每次做爱的时间记住，再一遍遍查找“历史上的今天”？又有谁会对野外帐篷产生偏执的痴迷？

当Jake跨坐在他身上，是不是把他想象成另一个眼角狭长、笑起来把眼睛眯成一道缝的演员？Tom想起那张剧照，因呼之欲出的答案收紧手指，直到关节泛白。也许当晚唤起Jake性欲的根本不是他的亲吻爱抚，而是与十三年前落基山脉下的片场一致的布景；也许在他的性幻想里，理想的孩子父亲根本不是他，而是那个没兑现承诺、没给他标记和婚姻却让他无法忘怀的男人，那个他从不提及却始终盘桓在每一次呼吸每一次欢爱中的男人。

有的人死去了，但一直活着别人心里。

有的感情没有结果，也意味着没有结束。

也许Jake从没走出过那座郁郁葱葱的山脉，从没离开过他仅剩的回忆。这就不难解释为何Maggie家收藏着弟弟拍摄过的所有电影光碟却独独缺了一部，也能解释他为什么在节日里给Ang Lee打半小时的越洋电话还不许人打扰——他是例行问候，还是在徒劳地通过这位唯一的“过去连接者”重温昔日的快乐时光？

不！别冲动，别想太多，再等一天，等到第三次孕检结束再当面问清楚这些问题。 _在此之前，你要像往常一样处事_ ，即使Tom一遍遍地告诫自己，他依然无法完全控制住语气的变化，也无力遏制脑海中越发翻腾的思绪。

_我又不是你，我心里没那么多沟壑，脸上没那么多面具。_

Tom闭着眼，听Jake在他耳边念叨小侄女模仿冰雪奇缘里的姐妹荡秋千、Dr.Mehta开除关系户实习生后忙着招聘新助理、得给孩子起个“不犹太也不英国”的名字……他咬着牙，想说不如就叫那个你在心里念过千百遍的名字算了，想抓住他的衣领大吼，甚至想不管不顾地冲回家、把照片撕碎洒在他身上。他想让他知道， _我不是谁的替代品，也不是感情滋补品，我的爱情不是给你拿来疗伤用的。_

最后他只是轻声说：“后天八点，威廉姆斯诊疗所见。”


	12. 一次分居

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom发现Jake在干涉自己的广告拍摄，他想知道为什么

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请一定一定要先阅读完前十一章，再阅读本章  
> 狗血，ooc，慎入

Tom的假期被动提前了一天，经纪人一早就给他和Harrison放了假：“你们愿意去哪儿玩就去哪儿吧，摄制组现在没工夫理你们，Geoffrey Reinhardt被fire了，导演正忙着面试新模特呢。”

Geoffrey？为人爽朗、一直很关心他、昨晚还跟他分享冰啤酒和纪念画册的Geoffrey？

“知道原因吗？”

“这个嘛，Tom，不好说啊。小道消息是不正当竞争，官方说辞是档期不合，但不会影响到你，你记住这一点就行了。”

在及时向Jake报备了提早回纽约的消息后，Tom悄悄去找Geoffrey。他很喜欢这个和自己同龄的加州模特，三天的拍摄足以让两个同样活泼、热爱滑板运动的青年结下点同事情谊，被临时换掉是很痛苦的经历，Tom希望能多多少少安慰一下对方。

“Geoffrey？”

室内一片狼藉，没有开灯，年轻模特已经打好包，独自抱膝坐在地板上。他没有助理，没有随行人员，一个人来，一个人走。

“哟，电影明星，你来这儿干什么？”

“呃，我听说你——”

“被炒了，你满意了吧？”

Geoffrey像换了个人一样，英俊的容貌近乎扭曲，Tom心里有些不舒服，但考虑到他刚刚被辞退，这些情绪也在可以理解的范围内：“如果你想找人说说话，或者喝一杯，我都有空。”

“哈，你可别装老好人了。我跟你能说什么，说你多幸运，刚混进好莱坞就能演蜘蛛侠？说你那根东西多有料，找了个有背景的男朋友？背后有倚仗就能断别人财路？操你的，操你妈的未来之星！”

Tom对他的好感瞬间降到最低值，他揪着Geoffrey的领子，把一米八的青年拎起来，拳头对着他的鼻子：“闭上你的嘴，不许你侮辱他！”

“这么说真有这个人了？你怎么不问问他做了什么好事。一个电话打到品牌公关部，总监亲自处理，今天我戏份就全作废，连尾款都没结就打道回府。大明星，你说咱们谁侮辱谁啊？”

* * *

从机场开回家的路上，Tom一直心绪不宁，还是忍不住问出了困扰他整个飞行过程的问题：“Geoffrey Reinhardt，和我一起拍广告的Geoffrey，你从没听说过他？”

“我最熟悉的Reinhardt，是《永恒之路》的那位。”Jake开了个关于他年纪的玩笑，可Tom并不买账，他不能再纵容他用诙谐的语句引导谈话，最终什么问题都没解决，他希望对方能将自己视为一个可以坐下来严肃地谈话的伴侣，认真聊聊那些一直避而不谈的事。

“这不好笑，特别是在你向资方施压，用另外一个模特取代他之后。”

他心中仍隐隐期待着这一切都是误会，但Jake没否认，没反驳，用一种圆滑的话术解释道：“准确地说，我只是将他的一些不正当行为告知相关人员，他们最终做出什么决定也不是我能左右的。我这样做有我的理由，Tom，我并非——”

Tom很难用语言形容他那一瞬间崩溃的心情。很多演员都有过各方势力博弈的经历，也知道在名利场上拼杀竞争有多艰难，但将这种手段堂而皇之地摆在台面上，无论冠以什么理由，都让他感到唇亡齿寒。而最重要的是，他一直以为Jake是不一样的，平日里塑造的那些温柔平和、善良正直的形象在此刻尽数崩塌。

“你的理由？你太关心我，还是太担心我被抢戏？你不是经纪人，也不是助理，我的广告合约跟你有什么关系？”

Jake踩了一脚刹车，停在奥维拉街某家披萨店旁，他甚至没忘记熄火、解开安全带：“事先没跟你沟通，对此我很抱歉。但我希望你能听我解释，你可能还没了解这件事的来龙去脉。”

“不，是你没搞清楚状况！你不能一边在电话里告诉我一切都好，一边悄悄干涉我的工作，用你的人脉随意更换我的合作对象！”

“我没——”

“你根本不知道一个普通演员为得到一份工作要付出多少，对吗？他比我还小一岁，刚入行不到两年，终于拿到了可以崭露头角的机会就被你随意决定了命运。你看看你用了什么词，告知，相关人员……我们哪来的权力这么做？如果以后你觉得我妨碍到你了，你也会想方设法换掉我的角色吗？”

“Tom，那是两回事。”

“在我看来就是一回事！你总希望别人按照你的意见做事，按照你的节奏发展关系，一切都以你为中心。你想去小吃街拍视频就带着你的团队过去，你想生孩子就找一个爱慕你的alpha，你不想公开我们的关系就招呼我去签保密协议，你这样控制别人有什么好处？你真把我当成能与你平等交往的男友吗……好，就像你说的，没有人能强迫你去爱别人，可你也不能强迫别人爱你。你什么时候才能看清事实？Heath Ledger没给你标记，因为他这辈子都没爱过你！”

他的语速太快，将长久横亘在心中的所有死结倾诉殆尽，没给Jake留任何反驳的时机。起初他甚至怀疑对方有没有听清楚，但最后一句说完，他很确定他戳穿了Jake尽力维持的冷静。

“你听谁说什么了？”Jake把手放在方向盘上，他再也无法遮掩颤抖和脆弱，只能徒劳地瞪着那双迷惑人的眼睛，等待他的最终审判。

“是谁还重要吗？”Tom本想说出Geoffrey的名字，但他这次不上当了，“现在也该我问你了，请你说说你这么做的理由吧。”

Jake嘴角抽动了一下，慢慢垂下眼，盯着仪表盘上方精致的黄色木饰，长长的睫毛像被冻在空气里一样。他许久都没出声，狭小的空间一片死寂。

“你不要解释吗？”Tom打破了沉默，他已经后悔方才借题发挥的爆发了，哪怕Jake随意编一个不知真假的理由，他都会接受。

“我没什么好解释的。”Jake淡淡地回了一句，伸手去拿车钥匙，抓了好几次也没能把它拔出来。Tom准备帮他一把，就在两人手指即将相触前，他抽回了手，从衣袋里拿出一串钥匙，掂了掂重量，扔给Tom。

“Jake，你，我没想跟你分手——”

他接过钥匙的手开始发抖，掌心像捏了一枚手榴弹般冒冷汗。Jake背对着他，打开车门：“法律文件我会交给你经纪人，保密协议由我处理，协议过程对你完全公开。”

他走下车，像突然间不会用两条腿走路一样踉跄着，迅速扶着车门站稳。他回身看向Tom，看上去并不悲伤，甚至挂着笑：“不管怎样，我爱……我不会伤害你，永远别怀疑这一点。”


	13. 一次潜规则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom收到了第二封名为Gyllenhaal's private recording的邮件，这次音频内容升级了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请一定一定在阅读前12章后，再阅读本章
> 
> 荷兰聪明的智商占领高地了

说完那句低姿态的告别后，Jake转身走进旁边的披萨店。此刻他正站在后巷口，攥着手机，怔怔地望着长街的车流。他不想承认自己心底有个越发强烈的声音，像肥皂剧的主角一样期待Tom能直接跟上来，或者给他打个电话。Tom不可能没看见他进门，除非他根本就不在意他去哪儿了。

“嘿，帅哥，想搭车嘛？”一辆奔驰唯雅诺停在对面，Ryan摇下车窗，朝他勾勾手指，车门滑开。

“所以，你把钥匙还给小男友，把车留给他当分手费，像被通缉的杰森·伯恩一样从披萨店后门跑掉还求我来接你……以前我怎么没发现你这么有娱乐精神？”

“抱歉，现在我没心情开玩笑。”

Ryan脸上写满不真诚的遗憾，把他的座椅调低：“好吧，这位孕夫，请你躺下，闭眼。不得不说你真挑了个好时候！我马上要去片场，现在只能把你一块拉过去了，有好多好多好多狗仔都等着拍我的靓照——你可别当着他们的面哭出来。”

“我已经习惯结婚前被甩了。”

“哇，有人刚才还说没心情开玩笑呢。”

“这不是玩笑。”

“就是玩笑！哦，晚上你跟我回酒店吧，我正好缺一个免费提供按摩服务的床伴。”

* * *

Tom没有追上去，他一点儿都不想遂Jake的心意，从交往到出席活动、采访，甚至分手都要听年长男人的指挥，这让他把面子往哪里放？他目送对方像幽灵一样轻飘飘地消失在披萨店里，就坐回车上等他，把玩着那串已经在体温蒸腾下变得温热的钥匙。他倒要看看Jake能在里面呆多久，看看他们俩谁的耐性比较强，也想看看他们中哪一个先服软。

在等到第十七分钟、百无聊赖地看时事新闻时，Tom收到了第二封垃圾邮件。熟悉的Gmail推广端，熟悉的标题与措辞，他带着三分怒意和七分自虐心理点开邮件，看着下载进度条一点点增加，他想，还来这套？Jake怎么不干脆把自己的私密录音出个专辑？我还有什么接受不了的？今天还能出什么烂事？

就像专为回答他的腹诽似的，这次录音里缺失了很多杂乱的背景音，增加了另外一个男人的声音，极富磁性，低沉又陌生：“半岛酒店的海景房总是得我心意，喜欢这儿吗？夜晚的霓虹和蔚蓝海岸，一个安静的、独属于我们的乌托邦。”

Jake的笑声一如往常清亮，此刻落在Tom耳中却格外刺耳，像根本没听出对方最后一句话中的暗示：“很适合偷懒。”

“你有双漂亮的眼睛，但我不觉得那是你身上最美的地方。”陌生男人压低了嗓音，Tom听得出其中蕴藏的情欲，也知道紧随其后的玻璃碎裂、酒杯翻倒和衣物摩擦声意味着什么，他甚至痛恨自己引以为傲的想象力，仅凭粗略失真的录音就幻想出了高级酒店露台前一场见不得光的温存。

“你可以留点余地，自己慢慢幻想……”Jake的回答几乎完全被撕碎布料的声响和男人粗重的喘息盖过了：“嘿，别让这几分钟的事毁了我们的交情，也毁了你的心血。Jake，你不想拿到《Lake Success》了吗？这是你第一次拍电视剧吧，第一次总是很珍贵，得小心翼翼地做好万全准备。”

“你准备为此付出什么价码？”Jake用柔和的反问做出回答，Tom惊讶地坐直了。他没有推开？他在迎合这个令人作呕的话题？他怎么能像谈论一只手表、一颗苹果一样谈论自己的身体？

“哦，你肯定会觉得物超所值的。”皮带被抽出，砸在床头柜上，或许还碰掉了水杯和其他玻璃制品。

背景音再次消失，Jake的叫床声就像直接拿着喇叭正对他耳膜一样：“你真是个体贴的情人……哦我爱死这个了，别，别停……啊——”随着一声突兀地拔高的呻吟，录音结束了。

* * *

Tom不知道自己愣了多久，等回过神来，他转了转酸痛的脖颈，皱着眉再次点开录音。他反复将进度条拖到最后十几秒处，反复听了好几遍，才打给Harrison：“嘿，在波士顿玩得开心吗？哦，没事，产检在明天——不，不用接我，我直接在机场跟你见面。我想问你，你有Kroos的电话吗？对，就是后期组的Bonnie Kroos，那个狂迷皇后乐队的资深剪辑师。发给我，对，现在就要，收到了哥们儿！太谢谢你，好好玩吧！”

挂掉Harrison的电话后，Tom顾不上对方是否方便接听电话，一秒都没耽搁地打给Bonnie：“嗨，Miss.Kroos，很抱歉打扰你，我是Tom Holland，我们之前在Far From Home里有过合作。哦谢谢，你过奖了，我也期待我们接下来的合作……真抱歉，我打来是有急事想请你帮忙。十万火急的急事，而且涉及隐私，非常隐秘的隐私！对，我就在纽约，最好能当面谈，最好是今天，现在可以吗？哦太好了，谢谢你——好，你说，我立刻过来！”  
他歪过头，用肩膀和脸颊夹住手机，一边重复对方告诉他的地址，一边发动汽车，很快消失在奥维拉街转角处。Jake扔给他的钥匙安静地躺在副驾驶上，透明的蜘蛛侠挂件在日光下一闪，再一闪。


	14. 一条短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake收到了一条短信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原创人物出没，大boss犹抱琵琶半遮面

起初只有隐约的痛感，在他被保镖和助理簇拥着跑出记者和路人的包围圈时出现。两个多月以来，Jake已经习惯了这种生殖器官内的牵扯痛，都在可忍受范围内。他尚有余力对着紧追不放的长枪短炮挥手，说“我可不是探班，我是来催Ryan还钱的”。

进入酒店后，绵长的隐痛从小腹下方直蔓延到五脏六腑，腰部酸胀，他站得费力，只有靠在电梯的栏杆上，在一阵阵的眩晕和疼痛中勉强维持呼吸。

Ryan在他鼻尖晃了晃手：“你脸色好差。”

“你没戴眼镜，看谁脸色都差。”Jake轻声回答。

“需要我像绅士的alpha一样搂着你的腰回房间吗？”

“那不叫绅士，那是骚扰。”

“粗鲁！无礼！来，咱们一起把他抬回去吧，让他看看澳大利亚人能有多绅士！”

* * *

也许因为白天那场以两败俱伤告终的争执——甚至不能算是争执，只是Tom单方面表达对他为人处事、性格等多方面的不满，也许因为孕期激素作用，也许因为他的alpha不在身边，也许因为Ryan偶尔打鼾，也许需要综合以上所有原因，那一晚Jake辗转难眠，在柑橘香中睁着眼睛数窗帘的花纹。

他说不清到底哪句话刺伤了那颗已在千锤百炼中几无裂痕的心脏，他以为他不会再像年少时一样，为和爱人的争吵心神大动，但Tom总有办法搅乱他波澜不惊的内心，即使他向来都清楚自己是占理的一方，也会不自觉地怀疑起“我到底哪里做得不对”。

_我没有给他足够的安全感吗？_

_我没让他感觉到我对他的爱吗？_

一个向来将演艺事业放在首位的演员，一个将为人父看作生命中最避之不及的挑战的omega，甘愿废掉一年时间、推掉无数心仪的项目，在39岁这年孕育他的孩子。如果这都无法给他安全感，他要怎么做才能证明自己的心？

_我给他太大压力了吗？_

_我的控制欲伤害到他了吗？_

每次他将爱情抓得太紧，结局都不会如他所愿。有时他刚准备为一个人驻足，那个人就飘然远去。Jake始终相信，人世匆匆，只要你遇到对的人，你就会留在那里。他曾为一颗逝去的灵魂，将回忆留在一座山中；如今也愿意为一个年轻活泼的男孩，将时间停在水晶湖的星辰下。

只是男孩未必愿意接受。

本来就不该动心的，本来就是两条意外交汇的直线，不应拼命挽留，不应欲擒故纵，更不能“强迫别人爱我”。

他的思绪被手机的震动打断，页面上显示David Moonves发来一条信息，措辞之华丽，内容之冗长，让他看得头晕目眩：“Mr.Gyllenhaal，如果你能仁慈地允许这个曾被魔鬼迷惑心智的黑色灵魂表达想法，我只愿祈求你能在明早九点来希尔顿酒店，与我进行一次简短的会面。我为上次我们的不欢而散无比惭愧，动物本能击溃了我的理智，你俊美的容貌令我暂时遗忘成人的体面，请你原谅一个忙于会议、谈判，而无暇顾及个人需求的alpha吧！你愿意来的话，我就能够对你正在进行的影视计划倾囊相助，我凑巧知道它正陷入僵局。我乐于将管理层对《Lake Success》的看法全部告知，也愿意让你知道最近疯传的我司网络流媒体服务平台分流是否属实。”

该死的媒体推广，该死的《Lake Success》！Jake长叹一声，闭上眼。David开出一个他于情于理都无法拒绝的条件，这也是对方第二次邀请他共进商务早餐了。自从他们在柏林电影节相遇，这位刚刚继承父亲遗产的CEO就对他的独立电影企划非常感兴趣，尽管他能看出勾起对方好奇心的并不仅仅是“人类无法逃避的孤独与作者母题”这些形而上的元素。

Jake想，他要错过明天的产检了。


	15. 三场对话

“hi，小虫，这里是福克斯心理咨询频道！抱歉没接你打来的电话，之前我得为自己的生命安全考虑考虑，现在我躲到浴室里了，咱们有十五分钟。我真诚地希望你能看看他现在发呆的样子，好像下定决心要在我面前演个盲人——”

Tom赶快抢过话头：“既然时间紧张，我们就说正事吧。”

“好，正事。你们为什么分手，他还跟《花之屋》的苦情主角一样站在小巷里？”

“呃，这很复杂。大概是，我收到一段音频，今天又收到一段不过我已经搞清楚怎么回事了，然后跟我合作的模特被炒掉了，他讽刺我，我差点打了他。”

“懂了，关联真密切——到底为什么？”

“我对他发火了，我说他不该悄悄干涉我的工作，说他活得过于自我、控制欲太强……”

Tom有点心虚，对方不依不饶地追问同样的问题：“我在问你们为什么分手，不是他的性格。”

“你想知道具体什么事吗？这是隐私，不过我不说，他早晚也会告诉你吧。他没跟我商量，甚至没让我知道，就打给品牌公关部，说Geoffrey Reinhardt涉及不正当竞争，说实话，我很想知道他怎么不正当竞争了！”

“谁不想知道呢，你问他这么做的原因了吗？”

Tom的心虚程度提升到顶峰：“……他想解释来着，我好像没给他机会。”

他本以为Ryan会责怪他，却听到一阵兴奋过头的爽朗笑声：“你可真厉害，Tom，居然这么容易就堵住了他的嘴，我以为你得拿另外一个身体部位才能做到呢！”

Tom脸红到耳根，迅速调整了坐姿，幸好他们还没熟到视讯通话的程度：“我表现得太幼稚了，我很抱歉——”

“你最不用跟我抱歉了，音频是怎么回事？”

“从垃圾邮件里发现的，把他的某些采访、聊天拼凑到一起，我知道是假的，但心里依然很不舒服。他的确说过那些话，你可以剪辑音频，但不能改变字句的含义，也无从扭曲他的想法。我，我当时以为，他并不爱我。”

Ryan扯了一把浴帘，像个称职的心理咨询师一样端坐着，不同之处在于他坐在浴缸里：“简直胡扯，如果不是爱，他干嘛要跟你生孩子？”

“大概，他到想要孩子的年纪了吧。”

“哇，他在你心里还真年轻啊！他小时候读的圣经还叫《死海古卷》呢！”

Tom没忍住笑出声，没有比在这种语境下笑更失礼的事了，但对方抓住他笑的机会，如机关枪扫射般吐出一大串词句：“你不用怀疑，他肯定爱你。我猜你们的矛盾源自对彼此的期望失衡，一旦你发现他在某些事上不符合你的期待，你就认为自己的幻想落空了——压根没必要！跟我老婆结婚前，我可不知道她会在ins上取关我、趁我做美甲时跟Hugh Jackman约会呀。至于他干涉你的合作对象，这事我可不清楚，不如明天等你接他做产检时，你亲自问问？”

“好，没问题，我是说，只要他愿意跟我一起去，我准备好了！”Tom再次挺直背，抓着手机连转了几圈，连珠炮似地回答，像怕他们反悔一样。

在正式结束“浴缸调解”前，Ryan问了最后一个问题：“顺便一问，你们完成最终标记了吗？”

“还没，他现在没有发情期了。而且，他，他不怎么需要，他从没主动提过——”

Tom听见Ryan重重地叹了口气，像刚听见什么十恶不赦的话一样：“真没法理解，多朴实的一颗榆木脑袋啊！”

“嘿，别人身攻击！”Tom不悦地说。

“我道歉。呃，来自过来人的小建议，你不是很想掌握主动权吗？不妨从这件事开始，把力气花在床上比跟他打嘴仗有用得多。”

* * *

“我，恨，死，HBO，了。”Jake在化妆师Lisa为他遮黑眼圈时一字一顿地吐出这句话。

“等等，好了，再说一遍！”Ryan打开录音，把手机放在他嘴边，被推开，“Tom什么时候来接你去见漂亮护士姐姐？”

“今天不去，我已经给他发邮件了。”

“邮件？你给他发邮件？你有什么毛病？你不如干脆写封信，找只白羽鸽王给他送去，没准他还能在婚礼当天收到呢！”Ryan拍了拍桌子，化妆师手一抖，差点把发胶挤进水杯。

Jake瞪他：“他不像你，很快回复了。”

“看来他也有点毛病，你们是在《美国精神病人》片场认识的吧？”Ryan很快找到一个突破口，“等等，你不去检查，为什么要化妆？这件西装是不是太隆重了。”

“我已经花了一整天时间处理那些录音，又用一晚上数你窗帘上的镂空花纹，请你原谅我想去做点正事。”

“录音？什么录音？”Ryan抢过Lisa的遮瑕膏，双手负后，“你必须得说清楚。”

Jake无奈地靠在椅背上：“怎么突然对我的私事感兴趣？”

“我想想，或许是因为你打电话给我，跑到我的片场，睡在我的酒店房间，还用我的化妆师！”Ryan指了指正努力把自己藏在杂志彩页后的Lisa。

“……抱歉。”Jake朝她点头致意，“没什么特别的，某个匿名人士向某家八卦杂志投递了一份录音爆料，主编立刻联系我，就这样。哦，我还在委托Alex追查来源。程序走完要一周时间，但他会随时告知我进展。”

“我还以为是你的色情录像带，标签写着No shot inside。你把它买下来了？”

“没有，我告诉他们可以做个链接投放到社交网络平台上，听一次付三美元，所有款项捐赠给慈善基金会——我当然买下来了！”

Ryan把遮瑕膏还给Lisa，后者为终于能完成工作而露出如释重负的表情：“所以，你今天盛装打扮要去见谁？”

“所以，你今天为什么格外关心我？”

“平时我也很关心你。如果你不告诉我，我就一直问，你知道我会一直问下去的。”

“David Moonves，媒体执行人。请别再问我更多问题了，不利于胎教。”Jake指了指腹部，那里依然平坦，依然隐隐作痛。

* * *

David Moonves坚持在希尔顿酒店顶层的套房里会面，他表现得彬彬有礼，言谈风趣诙谐，坦诚地讲出了某些内幕消息，特别在谈及《Lake Success》的题材和内容时，他说：“让我开诚布公地问吧，你认为我们制作并播放一部讲述婚内出轨、婚外恋情的剧作，有什么好处？”

“事实上，通过这部剧，通过展现当代婚姻关系的进化，你们会打破一些既定模式。我觉得如今的好莱坞正在有意识地格式化，呈现出的文本有些刻板，刻板的浪漫、硬汉形象之类。人们需要一些新元素，新视角。”

“所以你不反对主人公在一段关系内的不忠咯？”

“……我不对角色做道德评判，而且这也不是这部剧试图传达的——”

David打断他，笑着放下酒杯：“在我看来，这就是你的真实想法。我听说你正在和一个年轻人约会？”

“我的个人生活与此无关。”

“如果与此无关，你在柏林就不会一个人来我房间，你在波士顿就不会邀请我参加派对，你现在就不会背着你的小男友坐在我面前，跟我聊怎么才能拍好一部通过出轨寻找自我的剧集。”

“这就是你筹划这场谈话的目的？”Jake站起身，系上西装纽扣，“很遗憾，我不能在一个极度不尊重我的氛围内继续讨论。另外，建议你早点去治疗妄想症。”

David依然维持礼貌的笑容，轻轻旋转手中的酒杯：“如你所愿，只要你能走出这间屋子。”


	16. 一个亲吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom终于找到正确的攻略方式

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 献给永远的D，愿你成为最闪亮的星辰，愿你再不被辜负

Jake垂下眼，镇定地看着他：“Weinstein的案件9月就开庭了，有如此标志性的前车之鉴，我还以为你会更谨慎一些。”

“现在，你还有心力威胁我？”

“我只是实话实说。”

“你没得到标记，也没公开恋情，一个单身的omega自愿走进我房间，因突然袭来的热潮期向室内唯一一个alpha，也就是我求助。出于对你的仰慕和怜惜，我绅士有礼地帮助你，但你在情欲的催使下紧紧缠着我不放，最终造就一场意料之外但在情理之中的交合。我把标题都想好了，《意外之喜：金童与影星珠联璧合，约会四次就订婚》。现在请告诉我，你准备控告我什么？”

“消息真闭塞，你知道第25号协定吗？”

“……25？”

“好莱坞的规矩和德国不一样，我说过，你该再谨慎一些。”

“你怀孕了？！”

“标题更改，《人间惨剧：金童性侵致影星流产，IBS市值缩水九成》，或者，《David Moonves，后Metoo时代的诱奸失败范本》。”

“你这婊子！”

* * *

走出酒店外，Jake长出一口气，身体内部隐约的疼痛和紧张感让他在面对阳光时有种不真实的错觉，他甚至觉得站在他面前的Tom也是紧张过度导致的幻觉。

幻觉突然开口说话了，还是英语：“这次我没有来晚吧。”

“你准备和我谈谈吗？”

Tom点点头：“对，我确实准备跟你谈谈，但我现在才意识到，语言不是最重要的。语言会经过伪装和矫饰，会有意刺痛对方，也会无心伤害别人。昨天我对你说的那些话，已经足够我后悔一辈子了。”

“这是……电影台词？”

“不，我的心里话。”Tom慢慢朝他走过去，他比他矮半头，却能平视他的灵魂，“如果你需要我用语言来表达，我会说，我没办法忽略你的过去。因为，正是你失去过、得到过的一切塑造了你本身，我爱的是现在的你，而现在的你已经属于我，也只能属于我。”

Jake缓慢地摇头，在他摆出淡漠的架子前，Tom把钥匙塞进他手心：“我知道是Geoffrey Reinhardt把剪辑过的录音发给我，因为他还将录音爆料给八卦杂志，你才起诉他。我以为你所做的这一切都和你的控制欲有关，其实你只是维护自己的正当权益，我得跟你说对不起。”

说着，Tom抚上他小腹，极尽温柔地摩挲。奇怪的是，一直折磨着他的疼痛竟渐渐消失了：“我也知道你不擅长用这种方式对你在意的人表达感情，我想我应该更关注你为这段关系所做的事，而不是乱猜乱想。”

“怎么一夜之间长大了？”Jake轻笑，将空出的那只手搭在Tom手背。

“也许因为我以前还不知道这个小家伙代表了多么重要的意义吧。”Tom仰起头，直视他的眼睛，“你曾经说过，你相信只要遇到对的人，你就会留在那里。”

“这也是从录音里听到的吗？”

“不，我自己找到的采访视频。你觉得我是那个对的人吗？”

“不如你来告诉我。”

Jake闭上眼睛，细长的睫毛几乎把他整个眼窝都遮住了。Tom和他的距离那么接近，近到他足以看清他肌肤的每一丝纹理和细密的胡茬，看清他眼底无法被完全遮盖的青黑，看清这经历过爱恨、见证过人事巨变的面容下那颗虔诚而深情的心脏。

如今，这颗心只为我而跳动。

Tom迎上去，将一个迟来多天的吻落在他唇上，不掺杂情欲，不夹带额外要求。他感受到Jake唇齿与他相碰相连，在舌尖勾连的一瞬，他触碰到了星尘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲爱的D：  
> 如果你能看到这个结局和这段文字，我承认自己就想用这种矫情方法，让你把眼泪贡献给狗血的设定和误会，让你肆意吐槽他们的讳莫如深和仓皇逃避，让你看到，一个似乎每次都离爱情差一点点的人，也能从银河里寻觅到那颗独属于自己的星辰；一个阅历尚浅、感情表达炽热真挚不套路的人，也能在爱情面前展现超凡的勇气与魅力。  
> 想让你知道，真诚与善良，从来没变成性格的贬义词。你不必自卑，不必沉溺，不必怀疑，不必用最决绝的方式和过往的伤害一刀两断。  
> 想让你知道，万物各有尺度。你有你的软肋，我有我的挣扎，他有他的过去，她有她的执念……但是，总有人深爱真实的你，总有人是为你而来的。  
> 可我没资格说这种话。如果你能看到，或许又该拿周老先生的话怼我，人类的悲欢无法相通。是啊，我相信这一点，所以只能把这篇小说命名为《星尘》，那是你生前最爱的歌。  
> 在今天，你爱的人物和想象中的一场漫长的旅程终于迎来了一个还算团圆的结局。我想，你能看到，你也能听到的，对吧！


	17. 后记：作者的话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 星尘和它的故事

亲爱的D:

你会不会觉得，把你称为现实中的亲故不实事求是? 咱们最早可是从网上认识的，哈哈。在混迹欧美圈的七年中，你是我在深入了解后所认识的最好的人。也许你觉得我在夸张，也许理论上不太可信，因为回忆滤镜之类的理由，但我依然坚持这个观点。你是个思维活泛的暖场达人，我是个孤僻的超级社恐，你是我唯一一个面过基的同好，也是唯一一个让我愿意说私事给你听的人，是你教我如何跟读者聊天才不会显得自己高冷，虽然你压根不产文只跟我交流脑洞，你可真够懒的。

这篇小说让我打开了回忆的阀门，我爱它，又恨它。老实说，在写正文的时候，很多次我根本不知道要写什么了，想赶紧结局，像完成任务一样结束对你的“承诺”。打完最后一个句号时，我本以为自己会如释重负，可为什么我的难过不减反增了呢? 我努力告诉自己要开心，完全没太监还不值得开心? 可没有用，我突然不想完结，想再增加些情节，就像这场旅程永远也不会结束，就像你和你爱的人物能一直留在我身边一样。

我们倒着时差聊天，你记得吗? 我们开过的各个cp的各个脑洞都能绕地球一百圈了吧，你知道我多稀罕像你这样热爱给文手提供脑洞、思路接龙的人吗? 你说想看你爱的演员们凑cp，拍美国版傲慢与偏见和单身男子，拜托你，好莱坞没事干嘛要翻拍这两部一点都不老的电影啊！

你还给我看你在澳大利亚租的房子里的晾衣架和茶几，我问你那儿可以吃火锅不。我还有好多好多事能讲，可我太矛盾了，既想让大家知道你有多善良多逗比多率真我们有多投缘，又不想让别人知道太多你的事。

虽然你不会介意的，你是那种自来熟的人，乐意把所有喜怒哀乐都写在脸上，微博里和聊天记录里。是你写得还不够多，还是我还不够懂你，不够关心你? 我最爱的歌手自杀后，爱他的影迷歌迷群里，群主每年都会写明信片给他们，可我要给谁寄明信片呢?

越来越不甘心地承认，其实我无法理解你，我从来都不能真正理解你的痛苦和最后的选择。什么你要坚强、要勇敢、会好的，都是放屁。人不就是这样么，每个人都是一座孤岛，每个人都在自己的季节安静地过冬，除了衰老和死亡，我们都不知道彼此的遭遇。

现在，你喜欢的演员还没有结婚，也没有翻拍傲慢与偏见和单身男子的迹象，当然，洛丽塔也没有——真亏你想得出，你咋不说美国派呢。

没关系，我替你圆梦，我在心里答应过你的，如今已经做到了，虽然写得不咋样，还越写越不受我的控制，但你喜欢的那个梗和我们开脑洞时最爱的那个梗，我都放进去了，还顺便把没来得及对你说的话和对你未来的想象一起放进去了。即使走向和你喜欢的不同，你看到也准会夸我的，就像你以前一直在做的那样，认真读每一个细节每一句话，写长长长长的评论，把我刻意制造和无意为之的细节挖出来铺陈开，偶尔提一点建议，鼓励我下次会写得更好。

可是，没有下次了，再也没有了。

曾以为能在完结后求得一点点心安，就当是自我安慰也好，我想象你和你爱的人物一样走出了痛苦纠结，迎向那个为你而来的人。但怎么可能啊，我在自欺欺人，居然跑到文字编织的梦境里寻求安慰。

如果你还在，我不用说这么一大段话，你就能明白。我们重回一起开脑洞那个深秋好不好？不，那太自私了，让我们回到所有痛苦到来之前。

今晚天气很好，你是最亮的那颗星吗?

7/13，生日快乐。

请你原谅，《星尘》从标题到词句，无不让我沉溺于自己的情绪，一遍遍提醒失去并再也无法复得的一切。请你原谅，我是个自私的人，我想过得轻松一点。

最后，谢谢你。


	18. 番外二：一出好戏

“准备穿去看温网的衣服？”

“啊？啊，是的，我……我跟你说过的，我们每年都得去。呃，它不仅仅，它就像——”

“就像我们的超级碗。”

“对，对，就是这个意思，你能理解真是太好了。”

“你肯定闪耀全场。”

Tom把温柔的亲吻印在Jake额前，后者笑了笑，继续喝果汁看报纸。

不太对劲，这一切都不对劲！

Tom告诉自己要镇定，要理智，要好好分析。虽然Jake的神情、声调和语气都和平时没什么区别，但爸爸说什么来着？一个成年alpha应该有足够的能力分辨出此刻大海是真正的风平浪静，还是暴风雨前的宁静。

“别太自我，代入对方的境遇思考问题。”Tom一边念叨一边转了两圈，捡起落在地毯上的枕头拍打。向来是媒体镜头宠儿的演员被医师要求卧床保胎，与此同时，造成这一切的男友会西装革履地出发参加一场重要社交活动，和无数大牌明星会面——

这就对了！他用力拍了下枕头，Jake一个人呆在异国公寓里，他难免会觉得被冷落，孤单寂寞，无人倾诉，有落差感……

“打枕头也算家暴。”Jake从身后抱住他，撒娇般把头靠在他肩上，炽热的呼吸喷在青年颈后。Tom开心极了，这个在孕期格外缺乏安全感的omega，终于肯向他展示脆弱、依恋。

 _Jake一步都不想离开我，只是不好意思说出来_ ，他心里的弹幕喊得好大声。

“我的错。你想吃点什么吗？还是，我们回卧室？”Tom转过身，暗示意味十足地在他身上磨蹭。

Jake轻轻捏了一下他的胳膊：“不能害你迟到……对了，有个朋友要过来看我，既然我暂时不能出门……”他把Tom的头按在自己胸前，“我猜你不介意我在你家接待他？”

Tom当然不介意，当他啃咬Jake日渐胀大的乳晕时，他觉得就算对方说想在家里承重墙上钻孔挖隧道，自己都说不出半个No来。接下来他忙着脱掉两人的衣服、在沙发上温存而迅速地来了一发，连Harrison打来的电话都来不及接，自然没顾得上问那个朋友是谁。

因此当他晚上回家，看到一个与自己渊源颇深的高大男人端着酒杯朝自己走来，礼貌地伸手自我介绍时，Tom不禁腹诽：“这可真是蓄谋已久，一出好戏！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “但你推窗看看今天/太阳终于为了你而微笑”


	19. 番外三：四个疑问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了让《星尘》在20章处圆满收尾，孕期琐事的番外部分一并挪到《孕期日记》里

受激素影响，孕早期的Jake反应非常严重，表现也非常奇怪。

起初是情绪的大起大落。Tom亲眼见证了他连续表现出喜极而泣、尖锐反驳、自责懊恼和没有原因的哭泣，一切都发生在和Maggie视频的短短三分钟内。开端似乎是他的一个侄女想学拉丁舞，接着又涉及了爱尔兰风笛和剧院购票方式。他盯着电脑屏幕，语气平稳地跟姐姐say byebye，随即毫无预兆地落泪，一点声音都没出，只有眼泪不停往下流。

和情绪相伴的是脾气的变化，Jake变得有点古怪。Tom始终记得在纽约参加活动的那天清晨，他被Jake剧烈呕吐的声音吵醒，睡眼惺忪地冲进浴室，递毛巾、拍后背，给爱人一个神智不清的温暖拥抱。Jake在他怀里喘了半晌，摸着青年的脸颊，露出“你很清楚我跟你只是逢场作戏、以后某天晚上我会拿刀捅死你”的笑容，在他耳边轻声说：“我恨你。”Tom还没反应过来就被推开，瞬间睡意全失。

其次是口味的改变。Jake对食物没什么特殊的喜好，从前他会在Tom炫耀远超同龄人的高超厨艺时一脸冷漠地放空，现在却变成了那种会开两个小时车去打卡网红冰激凌的人，吃完还要Tom帮他瞒着健身教练和营养师。与此同时，他变得对味道非常敏感，曾经喜欢的气味会让他无比难受，有次他帮Tom打领带，闻到alpha隐约的信息素就吐了。

在孕初期，Jake做过很多奇怪的事。有些是身体无法避免的不适造成的，比如因腰腹酸痛难以入眠，深夜坐在楼梯上看《小猪佩奇》；采访间隙靠在椅子上一秒入睡，被狗仔拍下海量照片；某次大吐特吐后拿Tom手机录了一段给孩子的话，结尾哽咽道“我真的很想吃饭”……

至于有些事，Tom也不知道到底是怎么发生的，他觉得最让他不知所措的就是回到家看见Jake和Hugh在《The Mummers' Dance》的伴奏下跳舞。尽管那不能算真正意义上的、百老汇的舞蹈，他们只是拥抱着慢慢挪步，深情凝视彼此，偶尔发出原因不明的笑声。Hugh时而还会把手放在Jake腹部，像在抚摸自己的孩子。Tom脑海里出现一连串疑问：你什么时候喜欢上跳舞了？你们关系什么时候变得这么好了？你不是前几天才跟他绝交吗？而且两个月根本什么都感觉不到吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日出为你而来/太阳为你而微笑/我会替你等待世间的每个清晨


	20. 番外四：一个电话

Tom发现他和Jake关系中的转折点总是出现在无意间听到对方讲电话的时候：上次他在酒店里听了两分钟，发现Jake怀了他的孩子；这次他站在书房外，发现Jake正在独自面对一件更为险峻的事。

一开始是平静的聊天，夹杂着一个Tom很熟悉的名字，正是这个人挖下陷阱，让他失去理智地一头栽进去，也正是这个名字让他收回敲门的手：“……Moonves，我只想控告Geoffrey Reinhardt，你知道他做了什么……剪辑我的采访、散布我的流言，离间我们，还侵犯我的隐私权名誉权……哦，真的？恨我？我和他能有什么利益纠葛？当然，他当然会撒谎……他只是个无名小卒，我很清楚谁有能力在背后操控他，让他冒着赔上职业前途的风险做这种无耻而无益的事，我也很清楚他对我做过什么。”

_那个编造录音侮辱他的小模特？用各种卑劣方法妄图离间他俩之间感情的小模特？这件事不是早就了结了吗？_

Tom不知道对方说了些什么，让Jake的声音渐渐升高，无法掩饰情绪的激动：“可我他妈不在乎那些！现在我只想保护我的家人、我的孩子，我不希望他们再因我承受不该承受的压力，不希望再有人用各种借口打扰、窥伺我爱的人！”

“抱歉，非常抱歉……我太冲动了，那很无礼。”他静静地聆听对方回答，左手下意识地在腹部摩挲，良久才叹了口气，“……真的？现在？你确定要用这套落伍的说辞对我进行’道德绑架’？请别给我扣高帽子……我尊重你，尊重你和她们所做的一切，但我现在……现在不能。我还没准备好，Xavier，和你一样，我也从不打无准备之仗。”

“不，别道歉！请你见谅，这不是个恰当的时机——我有孩子了，一切都因此变得更复杂。无论什么事，我都希望能将对家人的影响降到最低……”Tom看见Jake揉着额头，疲累地闭上眼，“我只是……给我点时间。”

Tom没再听下去，他端着热牛奶回到卧室，他们刚刚缠绵过的床单上还残留着暧昧的痕迹。他坐在床边，等Jake回来，像什么都没发生过一样双手捧着杯子递过去：“快喝完。”

“我恨脱脂牛奶。”Jake接过来，抿了抿唇，视线在杯子和青年闪闪发亮的眼睛中来回闪烁，“Tom，我，我有件事想跟你说……我早该告诉你的。”

Tom心里激起一阵涟漪，说不清是怜惜他曾独自面对某件事情所背负的压力，还是激动于他终于将自己视为平等交流的伴侣，他将腰背挺得更直，面上故作轻松，指了指他小腹：“不是我的孩子？”

“哈，真好笑。”Jake空着的手拍了一下他的头，在他旁边坐下。Tom搂住他的腰，顺势靠上他肩膀。

“我得跟你谈谈David Moonves。”

“先把牛奶喝了。”Tom说。

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲爱的D，我敢打包票，你准超喜欢这个结局。它有静水流深下的暗涌，有信任与倾诉、等待与理解，有日常缠绵的甜蜜，也有即将到来的风暴。有了爱，我们就什么都不怕，并肩而行，乘风破浪……


End file.
